1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to deicing devices and more specifically it relates to an improved apparatus for deicing an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous deicing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove ice from the wings, fuselage and tail of aircraft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,733 to McClinchy is illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.